


Leaving the Birdhouse

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), Zaniida



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Harold says goodbye to his father.





	Leaving the Birdhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Script by Zaniida.

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/s9k0meggugjizs9t7jt4hm558c8yif50).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Sound effect credits:

  * Static: AM radio interference #15, by glitchedtones (posted to zapsplat.com)
  * Background noises recorded by desireearmfeldt
  * "Harold's Goodbye" Music from a scene from Person Of Interest episode 3x12 "Alethia". Composed by Ramin Djawadi. (Posted to YouTube by FringeMusic107.)



**Author's Note:**

> can  
> you  
> find  
> them  
> all  
> ?


End file.
